


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #45

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [48]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Eating, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>azraeldoesnotdispute asked you: I don’t know if you’re still accepting prompts, but here it goes: Okay, so I’m catching up on the Crema prompts and I was reading 15 and Cooper explains about how he knows how to cook and he says: (about Spaghettios) “that stuff is hard to get out of clothing" so my prompt is, what happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #45

Cooper is standing at the kitchen counter, putting together a sandwich from the random things he found in the refrigerator (ham and turkey are both valid sandwich options, especially together), and trying to block out the constant clamor of Blaine attempting to teach himself how to drum.  His little brother is banging away with his little fists and his spoon and Cooper wishes he would just  _stop_.  Normally, the noise (and wow does Cooper not understand how something as tiny as Blaine can produce as much racket as he does) doesn’t bother Cooper, but Blaine’s been up since 5am and he hasn’t wanted to leave Cooper’s side since.  Not even  _Beethoven’s 2nd_  could capture his attention.  Now it’s lunchtime and Cooper is ready for his own nap.  But it doesn’t look like Blaine is even close.

Behind him, Blaine gurgles loudly and Cooper hears two little fists come down against the tray of a high chair.  Somehow, Cooper senses the falling bowl before he hears the plastic clattering against kitchen tile.  He closes his eyes, sets the packages of lunch meat down, and takes a deep breath before turning around to check out the extent of the damage Blaine’s caused this time.

Blaine is strapped into his high chair, a little spoon clenched in one fist and tomato sauce smeared all over his chubby, apple-cheeked face.  Cooper blinks.  What wasBlaine’s lunch is now spilled all down his front, a red stain across his Batman t-shirt and bib, and there’s even some streaked through his dark, wild hair.  The bowl of Spaghetti-Os is upended on the floor and pasta is splattered  _everywhere_.

“‘oop!”  Blaine says, grinning wide and gap-toothed. Cooper’s name is one of Blaine’s favorite words and he says it constantly, even if he still drops the ‘C.’

Cooper shakes his head.  “You were supposed to eat that, B.  Not redecorate with it.”

Blaine bangs his spoon and his gooey fist on the tray again.  “‘oop!”  His smile is so big his eyes almost disappear.  Cooper can’t be mad at that face.

He grabs a wad of paper towels from the counter to clean up the mess on the floor.  That was the last can of Spaghetti-Os until their parents go grocery shopping again.  If Blaine’s still hungry, he better be satisfied with something else this time.  Cooper sets the bowl in the sink and wets a dishcloth with warm water.

“Did you have to get it  _everywhere_?”  Cooper asks as he rubs the wet cloth across Blaine’s face, scrubbing him clean as best he can.  Blaine just laughs and squirms like it’s a game, which for him it probably is.  His messy hands reach for Cooper and he manages to smear leftover sauce against Cooper’s cheek.

Cooper steps back.  Most of Blaine’s face is clean, but there’s still food all over his neck, down his front, and across his hands and arms.  Cooper sighs again.  “Well, B.  I think this spill calls for drastic measures.”  He tosses the cloth into the sink.  “I think this one requires a bath.”

“Bath!”  Blaine babbles happily in response.

“Yep, bath.”  Cooper unbuckles Blaine from the high chair and picks him up, uncaring that now his shirt is getting smeared with sauce.  He’ll put that stuff their mom uses for grass stains on their shirts and leave them for the next load of laundry.  He’s still not quite sure exactly how the washing machine works.

Cooper carries Blaine towards the bathroom.  “After this bath, can we take a nap?”

“Nap!”  Blaine repeats and smacks a sloppy kiss against Cooper’s cheek.


End file.
